The Beginning
by Josh1
Summary: It is the events leading up to RE1 and ot will also include the manision. CJ romance too. Sorry I have taken so long but i wil update soon. SOO SORRY!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or anything in this fanfic.  
The Beginning  
Chapter One  
His eyes slowly opened to the new site of his new apartment in Raccoon City. He wasn't quite used to it yet. He had just moved in and there were still boxes to be unpacked. He had recently had to move across town from an apartment he had been in for awhile because he had been transferred here after joining the STARS team a few months after he lost a job with the Air Force. He had a new job that was going to be an unfamiliar one. Recently his old friend, Barry Burton, got him to join some new police team in Raccoon City, The S.T.A.R.S. team.  
He reluctantly got out of bed and looked at his clock. It was 8:30. He didn't want to be late to work. It would be his fourth day there. He had somewhat got to know everyone there last week and got his personal stuff there in order. He went into the bathroom and got a quick shower before he left.  
  
After a short shower he got out and grabbed his toothbrush. He looked at himself in the mirror as he did. He was a young, well-built man who not only had to support himself but put his sister through college since their parents died awhile ago. He loved Claire and hoped she was enjoying college. He remembered he didn't have to pay for college, the Air Force did. But he was dishonorably a month ago. He felt no remorse for doing what he did though. He disobeyed a direct command and saved the lives of ten soldiers in his Special Forces squad.  
  
He shook off his thoughts and washed his mouth out from the toothpaste and ran to his closet. He put on a white STARS t-shirt and then buttoned up a white collared shirt. After that he pulled on a pair of khakis and put on a belt. Then he snatched a black tie and put it on.  
  
He rolled up the sleeves on his shirt since it was summer and hot. Then he went to his nightstand and put his badge on the front of his belt. Then he clipped his pistol holster onto the side of his belt. The holster also held one extra clip in it. He was carrying a Berretta M9. He was quite comfortable with one since he had used one in the Air Force the past couple of years. But this was a custom one Barry had made with the Mr. Kendo down at Kendo gun shop. Chris wanted to stop by there soon to check it out since he wanted to add to his gun collection.  
  
But that was beside him now. He had to get to the station as soon as possible. He snatched his keys off the coffee table and headed to his car. He was going to have to skip breakfast for now.  
  
He headed to the parking of the apartment. He ran to his jeep and hopped in. He put in the keys and started up his car. He took off toward the station. He punched it and hoped he wasn't too late.  
  
Author's note: Sorry about it being so short. Please Read and Review! More chapters coming soon. And this is also my first fanfic. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
Jill Valentine walked into the front of the Raccoon City Police Department. It had a large entrance room and she had no idea where to go. She was holding a cardboard box with her personal belongings she was going to put on her new desk and in her locker. She hoped she would fit into this new town and new people. She had recently been transferred here from some other Midwest town that she had begun to love. But there she was in an unfamiliar place standing bewildered in her blue STARS shirt and khaki pants having no idea where to go. She decided to go to the front desk.  
She went up to the officer at the computer. She looked down and saw her name plate read Shirley. "Hi, I'm Jill Valentine. I am new here and I am looking for the STARS room or wherever they are."  
"Well sure. Go over through that door and down the hall and then up the stairs and it will be in that hall. OK?"  
"Ok thanks" She answered and then walked away. She headed to the door. She pushed through the usual kind of people at the police station. She had to get past cops, people getting booked and people filing reports and such. Then she headed down the hall pushing past cops she had never met and never seen and then got past into the next hall. This hall was a little wider. 'Thank God' she thought since the last one was such a tight fit.  
She had also had a problem with it since she was carrying a cardboard box through it. But now the hall was less crowded and bigger which was good. So she slowly walked down the hall that had a one other guy in it. He was some bug burly guy wearing a police uniform. She smiled at him and continued to walk past him to the next room. She saw the stairs which led up to the STARS room.  
She walked up to them and then quickly ran up the stairs and then walked into the next hall. She saw the door with the STARS symbol on it and instantly knew it was the room she was looking for. She saw a very handsome man walking in. he had dark brown, spiked hair and he was wearing a shirt and tie and a pair of khakis. She hoped she would be working with her. She then followed in after him and saw him sit down at his desk. He still had his back to her.  
Then she saw the blonde man behind the desk at the front. He looked up and saw her. She saw a smile come across his face. "You must be Jill. You can have the desk behind Chris there." He said with a smile. She smiled back and nodded and then put the box down on her new desk. The big burly man with the beard looked up. He already knew her. It was Barry Burton. Then the others looked at her. Joseph Frost looked up from his desk briefly then returned to his work. Then Brad Vickers looked over and smiled and gave a wave then returned to his work. But when Chris Redfield turned around he stopped and really looked.  
He then stood up and went and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Chris." "I'm Jill. Nice to meet you." He smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."  
"Well welcome. You're the first woman to be in the STARS team here at Raccoon. But we are expecting more. Men this is Jill Valentine. She has been in STARS for over a year now and she has recently been transferred here. I'm Albert Wesker but everyone calls me Wesker.  
Why don't you guys introduce yourselves?"  
"I'm Chris Redfield. I'm new to the STARS program. Well actually the police work business." Then Barry got up and went and shook her hand. They had recently met and were mild acquaintances. He was the one to get her to come here. Jill was looking forward to getting to know this family man more. He seemed like a nice guy. "Well you already know who am but welcome to Raccoon City." He then returned to his desk and so did Chris. The next to get up was Joseph. "I am Joseph Frost." He smiled and then sat back down. Brad then jumped up and shook her hand. "I'm Brad Vickers."  
She smiled back to them all and then went to Wesker. "Alright here is your badge." He tossed her a new badge and then turned to Barry. "Barry, get her a Berretta. Alright? Then I want you, her, and Redfield at the range for a couple of hours. Try other weapons too if you like." Barry nodded and then motioned for the other two to come on.  
"Unpack your box and get settled in after you get back." Wesker said to her as they left the room. They were headed to the shooting range. Chris walked beside her as Barry walked a little ahead of them. Chris looked to her. "So how's it going?" "Pretty good. Just feels a little weird being in a new place you know?"  
"Yeah, I do. I am not real used to place either. At least we are in a small town so there can't be too much problems, I mean can there?" he said with a slight chuckle and a smile. She smiled back. They both hoped that would be true.  
AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks for reading. Please spread the word about this story and enjoy. Next chapter they will be at the shooting range. Please read and review.  
  
Authors Note: Well hope you liked it. Next chapter they will be in the shooting range. Please read and review. Don't mind negative feedback. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
Barry had gotten out of the storage one of the custom STARS Beretta's just like Chris' and the rest of them except Barry who had a custom.44 magnum. It was a beautiful weapon and quite scary looking. It was a large revolver and Chris was surprised Wesker let him use it.  
  
But then the picked up a few boxes of 9mm ammo and .44 ammo. Then they went and found three open lanes so they could all fire. "You know how to use a Berretta right?" Barry made sure he went to his lane. "Yeah." She said with a smile.  
  
She then looked down the range. It was a 20 yard shot to hanging target. She looked over to Chris as she put on her ear protection and eye protection. He already had his on and he was holding his pistol. He looked quite comfortable with it. She was used to the Colt 1911 .45 but she had used the Berretta but she was just unfamiliar with it. She still had her .45 from her years in the service. But she would settle down and use the smaller caliber. She cocked the gun and looked down range.  
  
Chris held his Beretta at eye level. He quickly lined up the sights and took aim downrange. He had been using this model gun for quite awhile now. Except now he had a nice new custom that was much better than his Air Force model one. It was plain just like all the military guns. He was happy now to be here and to have such a nice gun. He was looking forward to seeing what else the STARS team had in its armory and he hoped he would see it all today. He was looking forward to it.  
  
He slowly squeezed the trigger once. The gun fired and kicked slightly in his hand as he did so. Then he sped up and his pace and fired rounds more rapidly. Pretty soon his gun was empty and out of ammo. He smiled. He had shot well.  
  
He felt like eyes were watching him so he looked over to see Jill staring at him as he fired. He smiled at her and knew she was impressed with his shooting. She hadn't shot yet. "Good job." "Thanks. Now how well can you do?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" she said teasing him as she smiled at him. His smile had grown and he looked really happy. She turned back to the range and then it was her turn to fire. She then lined up her sights and then aimed downrange at her target.  
  
She slowly exhaled as she then squeezed the trigger rapidly and shot off rounds one after another. She soon unloaded her clip sooner than Chris did. She was actually kind of happy to have less kick than she did with her old .45. She smiled and turned back to Chris who looked very impressed. "Nice job." She was already falling in love with his big smile. It was such a beautiful smile.  
  
Then they both looked over to see how Barry was doing. He had only fired two rounds. The gun gave an incredible kick. Then they turned back to each other. Chris looked into her eyes. They were so beautiful he noticed. She was a very beautiful woman. He hoped they would get close...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
After an hour of shooting handguns they all three stopped. Then the brought their targets back. "Whoa!" Barry was extremely impressed with Chris' shots. "You know in a couple of weeks there is a marksmanship contest. You should enter."  
  
"Maybe I will." He replied as he saw all his shots were extremely good. He smiled and then turned to Jill. She had done really well too. Barry had pretty much ripped all of his to shreds. She admired hers and then turned to Barry. "Can we use so other weapons?"  
  
"Sure. We could use shotguns, assault rifles, or even a custom assault shotgun. Which one do you want to use?" "How about assault rifles?" Chris asked.  
  
"Sure. Let's go check three out to use." After a few minutes they each had an M4 machine gun with aim ports to help with aiming. Jill was very comfortable with it because it was almost exactly hat she used in the military except once again custom. It packed a big .223 round. It was a nice weapon and Chris had also used a similar model except he more often used an MP5. And then Barry was comfortable with almost any gun. So they were now ready to shoot. They had some extra clips and were getting ready to shoot.  
  
"You won't do better than me." She said with a chuckle.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They stayed for about an hour more and tried out all the guns. Chris had done the best but Barry and Jill were both good shots. "Well we better head back and do some real work." HE put back all the weapons except the pistol which he put in a holster with an extra clip and handed it to Jill.  
  
"That's you gun." HE said with a big smile. She smiled back and they headed back to the STARS office. Barry was glad to get a few hours away from the office to go shooting.  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Well hope you liked it. The next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Hope you liked it please READ AND REVIEW. 


End file.
